I'll always be there for you
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Luke need Reid
1. Chapter 1

Reid and luke have been dating secretly for three months. Reid is the hopital with lilly when luke calls him, fear in his voice.

"Hey you"

"Reid"

"Are you ok"

"I ned you"

"Where are you"

"My place hurry"

"Luke what's going on" Reid hears a crash and then the phone went dead. "Luke! Luke!" Reid looks at Lilly.

"What is it"

"Luke, we got to go"

"Wait"

"Luke's in trouble we have to go"

They leave at the house they see that the door is kicked in.

"Oh my god" Reid starts to walk to the door but Lilly stops him. "What"

"Maybe we should call the cops"

"You wait, Luke might be hurt" Reid goes in and sees Luke laing on the floor. He funs over to him. "Luke are you ok"

Luke slowly opens his eyes. "Reid"

"Are you ok, what hurts"

"My head"

"You're bleeding, come on lets get you on the couch" Reid helps luke up and puts him on the couch. "What else hurts"

"Nohthing else, I'm fine"

"Call a doctor!" Lilly yelled

Reid smiles "I am a doctor"

"Oh right"

Luke laughs the groans and Lilly walks over to him "You ok sweetie"

"Yeah I'm just a little sore"

Reid looks up at lilly "Do you have A first aid-kit"

"Yeah hold on" Lilly runs off to get the first-aid kit.

Reid looks back at Luke and rubs the side of his face causing luke to smile "I'm ok Reid"

"What happened"

"This guy"

"Do you know who he was?" Luke shakes his head no "You scared me Luke."

"Really"

"Yeah Ithought I lost you"

"Sorry for scaring you"

"I'm just glad you're ok"

"Me too"

Reid kisses Luke "I love you Luke"

"I love you too"

Lilly brings back the first-aid kit and treats luke enjurys. It's now eight forty-five and Reids pager's been going off non-stop.

"Reid"

"I'm not leaving you Luke"

"Well they keep beeping you so it must be important"

"So are you"

Luke smiles "Reid my parents are here. I'll be fine go before you lose your job"

"Luke"

"Please, if I need you I'll call I promise"

"Ok but I'm putting you in your bed" Reid puts Luke in his bed and covers in up. "Get some sleep ok"

"Ok, I love you"

"I love you too" Reid leaves and Luke falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Luke goes over to Reid's house. He has a key so he lets himself in. Walking in Reid's room he gets in bed next him. Reid wakes up and sees him.

Luke smiles "Morning"

Reid yarns "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Well since you've been working all night I thought you could relax with me all day."

"I could never just relax with you. So how you feeling?"

"Well my head still hurts but that's it." Luke moves up and lays his head on Reid's chest. "You remember when we were in Dallas."

"Yeah that's where we kissed for the first time."

"No, you kissed me."

"You know you liked it."

"Shut up"

"And correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you kiss me back."

"Did not, you caught me off guard and I'm not talking about that."

"Then what?"

"When we were at that bar."

"That was horrible"

"Come on you looked so hot on that bull."

"I would have never got on that thing if you haven't got on first."

"That was the most fun I've had in a while."

"Me too"

"Look at you"

"What?"

"Who would have thought the big bad Reid Oliver could be so sweet."

"Some people have that affect on you. You're amazing Luke, you know that."

"So I've been told. Are you on call?"

"Nope, since I worked all night I'm off all day."

"Good because I missed you."

"I missed you too." Luke gets up "Where are you going?"

"To get something to eat, are you coming, Doc?"

After eating there sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You know what Luke"

"What?"

"I'm so glad you black mailed me into coming here."

"Why?"

"Because we would have never met."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"It's ok the first time I saw you I thought you were the most gorgeous thing I ever seen."

"I thought you hated me."

"I did but somewhere down the line I started to like you. You've done so much for and I don't know where I'd be without you. Thank you Luke for not giving up on me."

"Anytime"

"You mean everything to me."

"You too" Luke kisses Reid "I love you Dr. Reid Oliver."

"I love you too Mr. Snyder." Reid wraps his arms around Luke's waist tight.

Luke smiles "I glad it's Friday."

"I'm sorry for leaving you all the time or canceling our dates and plans. I don't mean to it's just-"

"It's ok, I knew what I signed up too. I don't mind."

"I do, you a great person and you deserve the best."

"That's why I have you and I don't want anyone else."

"Me either" They spend the rest of the day in each other's arms watching TV.

The End


End file.
